Nothing Too Serious
by BunnyGoBoom
Summary: Left alone and finally able to bond, Felicity and Roy have fun, which leads to more fun. Casual, sweaty fun.


**Have any of you seen the picture of Roy's new Arsenal suit? Because it's amazing.**

* * *

_Fuck. FUCK. Why does she have to be so disarmingly adorable? And also really hot?_ Roy thought when Felicity opened the door. She was wearing a dark blue cami and tiny denim shorts with daisies painted on them, no doubt due to the god-awful heatwave plaguing the city. The outfit caused him to want things he really, really shouldn't want. Also, that ponytail did things to him. Roy suppressed his recently discovered attraction and tried not to stare.

"Hi! So, I realize now that this might not be the best day for this, but I'm really really excited and I think you're going to love it."

"Love what, exactly?" he asked as he entered the cute little townhouse.

"I told you," she teased, closing the door. "It's a surprise!"

"Did you find us a new lair?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, stop guessing. Anyway, the surprise will have to wait. Do you want some water? You look a little sweaty."

Roy followed her into the kitchen, listening to her babble about how hot it was. Well, he wasn't exactly listening; it took too much concentration not to stare at her swinging hips and pendulum-like ponytail. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Seeing her stretch for that glass in the cabinet caused him physical pain. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that it was probably just a result of being dumped by Thea. Like some rebound thing. Yeah, that made sense. Roy wasn't getting any, and he was feeling dejected, and the only girl he'd been around (other than Sin) was Felicity. What else could it be? She wasn't even close to his type. He wasn't normally into gorgeous, brilliant, bespectacled blondes made of sunshine and teddy bears. If anything, it was Oliver and Diggle's fault.

"Have you heard anything?" Roy questioned as he leaned against the counter.

Felicity sighed. "Nope. But it's only been two days so far." She handed him his glass of water. "Do you remember the last A.R.G.U.S. mission they went on? That lasted nearly a week."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was _last_ week. They've barely been here at all since the thing with Slade. I get that they both need the money, but I'm feeling a little abandoned right now."

Felicity gazed at the floor for a moment then snapped out of it. "Nah, we're still a team. Oliver wouldn't bail again. He's just dealing with stuff right now."

Roy sipped his water. "We all are," he said, and she nodded in agreement. Maybe, for now, it was better that he was away. Roy noticed how Oliver shut down around Felicity and kept her at arm's length. Something had clearly happened, some kind of step-up in their relationship that Oliver was trying to erase. Felicity was good at hiding it, but every once in a while her pain was obvious.

So, yeah, right now he thought Oliver was kind of a dick. Also, a massive idiot. If you have a chance with a girl like Felicity, you go for it.

"Can I get my surprise now?"

Felicity beamed, and he melted a little. "Okay, close your eyes."

"No."

"C'mon, this is the only fun thing I've had lately. Don't ruin it for me."

Roy set his glass down and crossed his arms, feigning offense. "What about last Wednesday, when we went to Big Belly Burger?"

"Well, yeah—"

"And that stupid marathon you forced me into?"

"You love _Game of Thrones_, don't even lie."

"And I'll never forgive you for taking me to that karaoke bar."

"But you have a lovely voice!" she argued sweetly. "Okay, so we've been having fun. That's not what I meant. Just please please _please_ play along."

Reluctantly, he closed his eyes. After a second, he heard:

"Not working for me. Hands over your eyes."

"What?" he responded, giving her an incredulous look.

"I don't want you to peek! Just do it."

Shaking his head, he grudgingly obeyed. He heard her pad out of the kitchen, and eventually a door opened. Some shuffling noises, and then it shut. He almost uncovered his eyes when she came back in—

"No no no, hold on!" she begged, and he groaned. "And… okay. Okay, you can look now."

Felicity was standing in front of him with a black-and-red recurve bow in her hands. "Do you like it? When I had one custom made for Oliver, he said it was perfect, so I'm pretty confident."

Roy realized his mouth was open. "You're giving me a bow?"

"It's part of the package. Like a welcome-to-Team-Arrow thing."

"There's _more_?"

She bounced a little. "Okay, so, when you first joined, I had Oliver put money aside in case you made it this far. You know, so you'd be properly equipped. Fighting crime in a cotton hoodie is a little pathetic."

"Hey,"

"The really cool stuff's upstairs. You coming?"

As if following her into the kitchen wasn't hard enough, he nearly had a physical reaction after following her up the stairs. His damn imagination sure hadn't helped, either.

She pointed to the open door of her bedroom. "Put on what's in the box."

It felt pretty nice to be stuck with Roy, as unexpected as that was. He'd gone from suicidal victim to minor annoyance to barely-contained berserker in the time she'd known him, and at no point had she thought she would ever develop a rela—uh, a friendship with him. As if she would ever have much in common with Thea's broody boyfriend.

And then everyone left. Sara ran off with Nyssa, Thea dumped Roy and skipped town, Oliver and Diggle started accepting all those missions from Waller… Felicity had actually tried to start a friendship with Laurel, but she didn't seem very interested. And, of course, Barry was comatose in Central City.

Felicity and Roy were each other's last resort, and they pretty much figured it out at the same time. After days of minimal communication while sifting through the rubble in the foundry, Roy struck up a conversation as if he were talking to her out of interest and not necessity. Stunned and slightly thrilled, she talked his ear off. He didn't seem to mind. Then they just… ended up around each other. It just kind of happened. In Oliver and Diggle's absence, they were what was left of the team. And Felicity didn't want to go back to her isolated lifestyle, not after everything. Roy would have to do.

He actually was kind of wonderful, after he proved to be more than an angsty streetrat. His tough-guy act didn't last long; it was powerless against Felicity's irresistible cuteness. Roy was actually kind of a dork once he got comfortable with her. And once he stopped scowling all the time, she realized how hot he was. His smile, like, _did_ things to her. Happy was a great look for him. He also had a damn fine physique, something she'd been thinking more and more about.

Not that she was into him. It wasn't like that.

But however she felt about him, he totally deserved a suit and gear. Nothing against the cotton hoodie, but it just wasn't going to cut it anymore. He made it through all that crap and it was time he looked like a respectable vigilante.

She paced nervously downstairs as he changed in her room. What if he didn't like it? He seemed to like the bow, but what about the suit? She had designed that too, and it had been way too much fun. But Roy could think it was dumb. Her attempt at being Edna Mode might have failed miserably, and Roy might come down the stairs looking like a total…

Holy _shit_. Roy needed to wear leather more often.

"Wow. Um…wow. So… uh, how do you feel?" Felicity knew she felt breathless and maybe a little horny.

"Well, I just descended the stairs in my pretty red outfit, so… kinda like that chick from _She's All That_."

She giggled. "I meant to say how does the suit feel?"

He moved his arms around a bit. "Pretty sure it fits perfectly."

"Mm-hmm," It did. It really did. She walked up to him, taking a good look at his face. "I love the hood and mask, but I'm not sure it does enough to conceal your identity. Maybe you should wear a fake moustache."

Smiling, Roy took two steps forward, making them only a foot apart. "I don't plan to let anyone get that good of a look."

Did the air conditioner break? Why was it so warm in here? "Still, you should probably cover your bases. I suggest keeping a fake moustache in your pocket."

"I'll think about it." His smile was _killing_ her. And then he chuckled, which made it worse. "You know, I think this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. My own mother never did anything this thoughtful."

"Not even Thea?"

Roy thought for a moment, and Felicity hoped she hadn't upset him. "Well, I guess, but… she was never okay with me wanting to be a vigilante. I'd finally found a purpose and she was too busy worrying about me to support me."

"To be fair, you got your ass kicked a lot in the beginning."

His smile was back, and then it was gone again. "She didn't get it, though. I'm not trying to prove anything. I just want to protect the people I care about and do the right thing. She made me feel like that was selfish. I don't know, maybe it is. And maybe things would've been okay if I'd been able to talk to her about everything."

"It's nice to have someone to talk to about all this." Felicity adjusted her glasses. "Sorry it ended up being me."

"I'm not."

Damn. She was blushing, wasn't she? And the eye contact they were making felt suspiciously… tense. A good kind of tense. Technically a bad kind of tense, since sexual tension between her and Roy couldn't possibly lead to anything sustainable. But it couldn't be sexual tension because a guy like Roy would never find her attractive. Felicity glanced at the floor and cleared her throat. "Have I mentioned that you look amazing? Because you look amazing. All the damsels in distress will be dying for you to save them."

"Not really my type,"

She needed to stop looking into his deep blue eyes, but she didn't want to. "Right, I knew that. You prefer tough girls."

"And the occasional nerd." he added with a smirk. Felicity watched him swallow and knew that he meant it, and that he was afraid of what she'd say.

But she didn't want to say anything. She wanted to pounce on him and bang him like a screen door.

"I didn't know you knew any nerds," she managed to say after a second of silent shock.

"I usually avoid them." His air of confidence was back with a vengeance. Roy must've picked up on what she was feeling. "But there's this one that I can't stop thinking about. She manages to be adorable and sexy at the same time." _For fuck's sake just take me already._ Felicity thought dizzily as he inched closer. "But she's also a total dork, so I don't see anything happening."

_YOU. HUMONGOUS. DICK. _He wanted to play games? Fine. She could play games. "That's not a big deal. She's probably not into you, anyway." Just as Felicity was about to strut off with the last word, Roy spun her back around and kissed her.

Colorful obscenities exploded in her head as she pulled Roy closer. The smell of the brand-new leather was intoxicating as he pressed her to him and deepened the kiss. Had it really been that long since Felicity had last been kissed, or was Roy just a fucking fabulous kisser? Against her better judgment, she let out a moan and unzipped his jacket, slipping her hands in to run along his still-covered abs. Curse this second layer.

Her temperature climbed as his gloved hands slowly inched up under her cami. She nipped at his lower lip, a move that caused him to quicken his pace. Feeling his hands on her like that made her gasp delightedly. When she moved to unzip his pants, the spell broke.

"Wait," Roy said breathlessly, stepping away from her. "What the hell are we doing?"

"I don't know," Blushing furiously, Felicity pulled down her cami. What followed was an incoherent string of nonsense, which she stopped by counting down from three. Finally, she was able to say something remotely logical. "I blame the suit."

His eyebrow quirked. "The suit?"

"It's a really great suit."

He nodded. "Total babe magnet."

"Absolutely. It's even cooler than Oliver's—" Felicity closed her eyes in regret. "Don't ever tell him I said that. Ever."

Roy put his hood down. "What's my excuse though? I started this."

Felicity gulped. "I… Hold on, I'm still processing the fact that you're sexually attracted to me."

"Damn right I am," he replied, "You're killing me with those teeny little shorts. They have _daisies_ on them, for fuck's sake."

"_I'm _killing… Look at your jaw! It could cut _diamonds_!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, your lips are really kissable!"

"You look like a fucking _model_, you bastard!"  
"You have a fantastic body!"

"You're really really hot and it makes me _so angry_!"

They stared at each other, slowly realizing that they had just had a compliment fight soaked in sexual rage. They would either get far away from each other or make sweet, aggressive love right there on the floor.

A moment of tense, unsure silence passed before Roy headed upstairs to change.

_His ass looks so good in those pants!_ she thought miserably as he climbed the stairs. That damn suit. That damn suit on that damn hot body. It was just _cruel_.

Felicity bit her thumb as she paced the wood floor. What a nervous wreck she was. What a jittery, horny, nervous wreck. She scared him off and now things were awkward. What if he stopped wanting to be around her? That couldn't happen! Especially not when he was her only friend right now! She had to fix this. Like, immediately. No way could she wait until he came downstairs. She had to get everything straightened out and erase all the uncomfortableness NOW.

_Why the ever-loving fuck did I push her away? _Roy thought furiously as he folded his jacket and shirt and put it back in the box. His body was still tingling from the contact that he hadn't known he wanted so much. How badly had he just screwed up? He couldn't just go back down there and say, "Oops, never mind. We should definitely have sex." She'd probably already snapped out of it by now, anyway. As if she was genuinely into him. There was obviously something going between her and Oliver, and she was just feeling as alone as Roy was. That had to be it. It was a combination of deprivation and convenience.

There was a knock on Felicity's bedroom door, and Roy hesitantly answered it.

"I…" she began, but quickly became distracted by Roy's exposed torso. "…completely forgot what I was going to say."

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"_You_ are? But I'm the one who went too far—"

"And I'm the one who started it. I shouldn't have complicated things."

"But I totally wanted it!" she blurted.

Their eyes locked in the silence that crackled with sexual tension. Roy licked his lips. "I guess… we could have fun together. Without it being serious."

Felicity nodded emphatically. "Lots of fun. Lots and lots of fun. And we could still be friends. Sex doesn't have to ruin that."

"Right," Roy felt like a greyhound ready to chase a rabbit. "Like friends with benefits. That sounds doable."

"So doable,"

Roy yanked her to him, their bodies smashing into each other. He gave her a good eye-fucking before kissing her intensely. His skin warmed as she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair.

"So are we doing this because you haven't gotten laid in a while?" he taunted between kisses.

"Shut up," Felicity mumbled against his lips. She helped him remove her top, and when their bare skin made contact he could think only of getting her to the bed. Still kissing, Roy picked her up, reveling in the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom.

The box hit the floor with a thud when he smacked it off the bed. She bounced slightly when her back hit the mattress, an enticing sight that drove Roy to remove her shorts. Or try to, at least. Felicity giggled and playfully resisted as he tugged them down her incredible legs. When they were off, he climbed on top of her, kissing a trail from her dampening panties to her full lips. Her hips rolled slowly against him as he explored her exposed skin with his hands and mouth.

Then he remembered one very frustrating, necessary detail.

"Condom!" he gasped, pulling away to look her in the eye. "I don't have a condom we need a condom do you have any condoms?"

She thought for a second. "Oh! I think so. Hold on." Felicity rolled on her stomach and to her right, reaching for the drawer in her night stand. Roy lay on top of her, his chin resting on her shoulder as he watched her search.

"Got one—No, that's a candy wrapper… Why do I have so many pens in here? I can't remember that last time I used that sleep mask…Oh, so _there's_ my glasses case… I haven't used that nail polish in a while—Roy, if you keep fondling me I will forget the condom, flip you over, and ride you like a fucking stallion."

"Is that a promise?" he purred in her ear.

"Oh, thank God. I just found one."

Roy snatched it from her and went to work. Her eyes were wide and hungry as she watched him unzip and roll it on. She quickly and clumsily wriggled out of her panties just in time for him to push her knees apart.

It was a rush, feeling all of that sweat and skin and leather and heat. Felicity whimpered in delight as he pushed in and pulled out, his lips on her neck and hand on her breast. The barely-contained magnetism between them seemed almost hazardous as her mind flooded with all the things she wanted to do to him. And the first thing on her list couldn't wait.

"Get off, I want to be on top." she demanded.

Roy's head popped up, an eager expression on his face. "Really? Yay!"

She could barely keep her laughter in check as they tried to roll into position. Once they'd managed it, her vigorous bouncing had him at her mercy. Her nails dug into his forearms as his dug into her hips. Unfortunately, sex is a very tiring activity that Felicity wasn't used to. As close as they were to careening over the edge, her legs were cramping and her core wasn't quite up to the challenge, either.

"Don't quit on me now, cowgirl," Roy coaxed when Felicity ground to a screeching halt. "C'mon, giddy up!"

"Let me catch my breath!" she panted, letting down her tangled hair. "I'm an I.T. girl who never gets laid and rarely hits the gym!"

"And yet you still manage to be astoundingly sexy," he remarked, stroking her inner thigh with his thumb. "Why don't I take over? You look tuckered out."

She knew he was teasing and she loved it. "Nah, I think if I just pace myself…" Felicity started up again, slow but forceful, and soon the only sounds were the gentle groan of the mattress and their shallow breathing. They cried out simultaneously as they crashed, and Felicity collapsed on top of him.

"Okay, so… that happened," Roy commented as he stared at the ceiling. "Hey, you have glow-in-the-dark stars."

"I reserve the option to pretend this never happened." she said, cuddling against him, waiting nervously for him to agree.

"Why? That was _awesome_." He played with a strand of her hair. "You don't want to do that again?"

"Well, _I_ do," She tumbled off him with a smile. "But I wanted you to have an out in case you didn't feel the same way."

"You don't have to worry about that." he assured, gazing at her hungrily. "In fact, I'm ready for round two whenever you are. Maybe this time I can be completely naked."

"Or you could put the rest of the suit on and we could role play,"

His eyebrow arched.

"You could be Little Red Riding Hood and I could be the Big Bad Wolf."

"How dare you!" he chuckled, hitting her with a pillow. The resulting pillow fight soon turned into another make-out session when Roy landed on top of her.

Her glasses were askew and her hair a wild mess as he kissed her, savoring the moment that was bound to be ruined by tomorrow's awkwardness. A knot tied in his stomach at the thought of her begging him to pretend it never happened, especially if Oliver finally came to his senses.

"I think this could work," she whispered happily in his ear when his lips had moved to her neck. He hummed against her skin in agreement. It totally could work.

So long as they didn't, like, fall in love or anything.

* * *

**To be clear, I ship Olicity. Like, _hard_. End game all the way. But Ferocity would be a big bucket of fun, wouldn't it?**

**Special thanks to 27 for requesting an NC-17 Ferocity story. **


End file.
